piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/It's Time To Arm Yerselves! (Security Update)
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by The Crew on Nov. 2, 2017, 7:30 p.m. The Crew’s main objective is to ensure that TLOPO remains fun and safe for all. Our account services already provide players with the option to enable Two-Step Authentication (“2FA”). Enabling 2FA on your TLOPO account is strongly recommended - and it’s easy to setup and use. It can be enabled through your account page on the TLOPO website and can be used with free mobile apps such as Authy and Google Authenticator. You can even have 2FA enabled without having to enter in your token each time. Your device is remembered up to 30 days, and if you log in from the same device as you did previously, you will not be asked for your token. We’ve also recently been focused on implementing an additional security service. Introducing... Arrrmor! In tandem with 2FA, Arrrmor is available to all TLOPO accounts. It provides an extra layer of protection to keep out unauthorized users. All accounts have Arrrmor enabled by default, and any logins from suspicious locations will be blocked. You will also be alerted if your account is ever logged into from a suspicious location. We assure you that TLOPO does not look into the location data. Only the Arrrmor program has access in order to protect you and keep your account safe. In addition to the location data, your TLOPO password is safely stored. TLOPO never has and never will have the ability to view it - even if we wanted to, we can’t. Never give out your password to anyone, even if they are TLOPO staff. TLOPO staff members are equipped with tools that do not require the use of your password to give you support if it’s needed. Anyway, let's say someone unauthorized tries to log into your account - what’s next? If a suspicious login is detected, a unique code will be automatically emailed to you. You will have to type this code in on our launcher or website (depending on where the login is initiated from) in order to verify the unrecognized login. Since your TLOPO account and email will be working hand-in-hand, it is important that... 'no two accounts share the same password.' We seriously cannot stress that enough. Yes, it may be cumbersome to have to remember different passwords - it’s the tradeoff between having peace of mind versus a convenience factor. Make that tradeoff. There are password management services available online - including many that are free - which make this much easier to do, such as LastPass, 1Password, and Keeper. We mentioned needing access to your email, for Arrrmor alerts, right? You should also strongly consider enabling 2FA on your email account as well. What is the point of having 30 locks on the front door if you are just going to leave the window open? Secure ALL ends. In today’s times, a standalone password is simply not an acceptable security precaution. If you wish, you can enable 2FA in addition to having Arrrmor active on your account for maximum security. It should be noted however that 2FA should be your main focus if you wish to truly secure your account. Arrrmor is simply a supplementary security addition. We know you spend countless hours leveling and customizing your pirate. We want your pirates to be protected, which is why we are providing you with these security features. We would like to remind you that sharing TLOPO accounts and using the same password across multiple websites is not safe. Now, enough reading. It’s time for you to act. Protect your account by setting a strong, unique password, and enable both 2FA and Arrrmor today! Category:Blog posts Category:News